


Into the Next Adventure

by NightOwl1600



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ace being a nice dog and coming to pick up Jaosn, And everyone is so excited to see him, Angst, Batdad, Batdad is sad, But not really all the comfort just a little bit, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Implies that Ace died while Jason was Robin, Its when he dies, Jason being welcomed into the goodplace, Jason-centric, Mourning, no editing we die like robn, robin!jason, thats the major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: When Jason dies, its man's best friend that comes to take him home. Ace has been waiting for quite a while.
Relationships: Ace the Bat-Hound & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Into the Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I mad myself sad. Why do I write so many Jason-centric fics?

Jason wakes up.

He’s seems to be in the middle of the aftermath of an explosion. He doesn’t remember how he got here, or what he was doing before this, but he’s in his Robin outfit and seems to be physically fine.

He hopes Batman is okay.

Jason gets up and walks around aimlessly, searching for Batman. It takes a little bit, but he finally finds the man near what seems to be the epicenter of the explosion. Batman is just sitting there, but he looks fine. Jason lets out a sigh of relief.

“Batman!” he calls out as he heads toward the hero. “Batman! I’m okay!”

Batman doesn’t answer him.

As Jason gets closer, he can see Bruce’s shoulders shuttering up and down, almost like he’s crying. 

“Batman?” Robin urges Batman to look at him, but his back is to Jason and it’s as if Batman doesn’t even realize he’s there.

Jason puts a hesitant hand on the man’s shoulders, but it goes right through him.

He panics.

He tries again and again, but every time he reaches out to touch Batman, his arm goes straight through Bruce’s body. That’s when Robin finally realizes he’s more than a little transparent.

“Bruce?” Jason begs the man to see, desperate for him to make things okay again. 

He dashes in front of Batman to try to get a look at the man’s eyes, and that’s when he sees the awful scene that confirms his suspicions.

There, broken and tattered in Batman’s arms, is Jason Todd.

Or, his body at least.

Jason suddenly remembers everything; Ethiopia, his mom, the Joker, the bomb.

“Jason,” Batman manages to whispers through a sob. Jason looks up in hopes that Bruce has finally seen him. “Jason, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Its nothing but a long string of sorry for a good 15 minutes.

“Bruce,” Jason tries to call out to him. “Bruce, its not your fault.” He can feel the tears going down his face, which is weird. He never thought the soul could cry and feel tears. “I’m okay now Bruce. I’m okay. And I’m going to miss you. And Alfred. And Dick and Barbara.”

Jason is completely weeping now. “Thank you for everything Bruce.” He tries to give Batman a hug, the best he can while being transparent and unable to actually touch the man.

Suddenly, there’s a very familiar dog bark coming from behind him.

“Ace?” Jason turns around and gets tackled down by a strong and healthy German Sheperd. “Ace!”

“Bark! Bark!” Ace is licking Jason’s face like there’s no tomorrow. His tail is wagging like crazy. Jason hasn’t seen the dog this lively in years.

“Ace! I missed you! You’ve been dead for almost two years now!” The boy ruffles the dog’s ears and gives him a big hug. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“He’s missed you too Jason,” a man says as he walks towards the boy and his dog. 

Jason freezes and spares a glance at the man. He didn’t know anyone else could see him. The man towers above him, which makes Jason nervous as hell. He doesn’t really know what to do. Being dead is uncharted territory.

“Who are you?” Jason asks. Though there’s something very familiar about this man. Jason can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Bark! Bark!” Ace keeps jumping up and down as the man bends down to pet him. He seems to like the man, so Jason figures he shouldn’t be too worried about the guy. Ace usually doesn’t let bad people pet him.

“Come on now,” the man looks Jason in the eye. “You know who I am.”

And Jason definitely knows who this man is, the familiarity is there, but for the love of God he can’t put a name to that face.

“Thomas! Did you catch Ace?” a woman shouts from behind him as she comes into view. Jason swears he knows her too.

“Over here Martha! I’ve found Jason too!” the man shouts back over his shoulder.

The woman comes closers and waves at Jason. “Ace was just so excited to see you he started running without us,” she says through a laugh. “Your step-mother, Catherine, she’s waiting for us. She and little Dickie’s parents are trying to set up your welcome party but this little fur-ball wouldn’t stop running around messing up the decorations. We had to take him to come get you so he’d stop ruining the streamers. Everyone is so excited to see you, Jason.”

Jason takes a little time to process everything. Martha, Thomas, he knows those names. He knows.

“My mom? Martha, Thomas…” Jason tries to think hard. “Martha, Thomas…Wayne?!” He abruptly shouts.

The couple laugh, “The one and only.” Martha replies.

Thomas’s laughter settles down into something a little more somber. “We’ve come to pick you. Its time to go, son.” He stands up and offers Jason a hand up.

Jason reaches out for it but stops. “Wait, what about Bruce? And Dick and Alfred and Barbara?”

“They have to stay here, Jason.” Thomas sighs sadly.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Jason sniffs. 

Martha kneels down and encompasses Jason in a hug. “I know, Jason. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to…to leave them.” 

“I know Jason. Neither did we.” Martha comforts him.

Jason spares a glance back at Bruce. He’s still weeping and holding Jason’s dead body.

“He’ll be okay, eventually.” Thomas tells Jason. Ace nudges Jason’s side and whimpers. “He’s saying its time to go now.” Thomas translates for the dog.

Jason takes a deep breath and nods. Martha helps him up and Ace jumps up and down excitedly heading towards what most people must refer to when they say ‘the light.’

He’s kind of scared, but the touch of the light on his skin is a nice feeling. Martha and Thomas lead him towards it.

Before this world is completely out of sight, Jason looks down at Bruce and whispers softly, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Then finally, Jason lets go as he chases after Ace into his next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN BAM HE COMES BACK TO LIFE.  
> But like later.  
> Hope you liked it! Comments and constructive criticism and screaming is welcomed!


End file.
